


Morning After

by Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills



Series: Niam [1]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills/pseuds/Doctor_at_221_Beaconhills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Niall wakes up in the Liam Payne's bed.<br/>(One direction is only Louis, Harry Liam.)<br/>Zayn and Niall are flat mates/best friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gitzen998](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gitzen998/gifts).



Niall Horan

 

“Ungh.” I rolled over in the bed, suddenly realized that these sheets weren't familiar, that I wasn’t in my bed, my flat for that matter.

 

Then it all came back in a series of unfortunately blurry memories. Liam, Liam Payne of One Direction. We were dancing, drinking, so much drinking, then, then we came back to his hotel. God my clothes are probably all over this hotel. There are only snip its of last night but I wish I could remember because it seems like it was good. If the bruises covering mean anything, which in my book they do. then I realized the bed was cold, which meant he has been gone awhile. Oh god. I’m one of those, those idiots who sleep with the hot band guy and he totally forgets you and just hopes you get the hint and leave. Oh god. This can not be happening. No way is this happening to me.

Clothes. I need to find my cloths. I rolled out of the bed, the soreness being a reminder. The first thing I find is a pair of boxers that are not mine, but hey souvenirs, and I don't know where mine are, probably on a couch in this over sized hotel room. I mean really who needs this much space. I stumble out the door and start frantically looking for the rest of my clothes. I have them mostly gathered when I hear a cough and sheepishly look up. There are two boys sitting on the couch in front of me giving me these knowing smirks. Naturally this would be my life, sleep with Liam Payne, then have the other two thirds of One Direction be there the morning after.

“You have a set of lungs on ya don’t ya lad.” Louis laughs a little and I manage one of those full body blushes, that they can totally see because i'm still in Liam’s boxers holding my cloths.

I had no idea how to react. Like what possibly lead me to this moment in my life, my first one night stand and I do it with  probably the most famous guy on the face of the freaking planet. LIke what in the hell did i do to get to this point. Not only did I go home with the guy his band mates  are looking at me like they know all my dirty little secrets. If they were in one of the rooms or even the adjacent rooms to this stupid and massive hotel room they probably know way more than i will ever let anyone know.

“I should, uh, um, well, he left so I will....” I start stumbling my accent bleeding through thick.

“Hey, I brou-. Are you leaving?” Liam had opened the door and was holding a drink holder with four cups in it.

It is so sweet and cute like he is some cute little kicked puppy which is so not what he looked like last night all hard muscles and strong arms with this face that could fucking melt, melt, something that doesn't even melt! Zayn oh god Zayn. He is going to kill me. as a standard rule we always text when we won't make it home after what happened that one time. He is going to kill me and Liam is giving me this fucking face and I am still in just boxers.

“I well, I assumed when you weren't there this morning that you wanted me to leave, ya know, so yeah. I can get out of your hair. You are probably busy.” I smile awkwardly still in my, Liam’s Boxers. He smiles this disarmingly sweet smile and shakes his head no. Just like at every awkward moment in my life my stomach decides now is a really good time to loudly announce to everyone in the room that it wants to be fed.

“Why would you think that silly? Its our day off anyways. Louis here is your tea, Harry your’s, I didn't know what you like so i just, I got something I like. It's kinda sugary because i just like things to be overly sweet and carmally. Oooo and a muffin.” He smiles handing the drink and out to me.

“Where’s my muffin Li Li?” Louis gets this whiny tones to his voice like a kid would and I can't help but laugh. I just smile and slip my jeans back on and t- shirt over my head.

“Get your own.” Liam laughs, and I take a second to just look. I can imagine my face all dumb found and ridiculous staring at this, guy, this like Greek god worthy guy.

Last night was so intense I don't remember taking a second to just, take LIam in. The guy is, he just so. I don't even know but everything about him screams attractive right down to the way he carries himself like he has no idea what he has going for him. Not only does he have a voice like silk but he has shoulders that make you want to drool and these freaking lips, like i can't even handle them. the are alike perfect.

“Soooooo, wanna spend the day with us?” Harry asks sipping his drink. Liam looks annoyed. Like he doesn't want me to go so i start to say no, that I need to get home, feed my cat and whatever but Louis cuts him off.

“You're the first Li has ever brought back. He doesn't do the one night stand, he is like serial monogamous type guy, all wooing and what not. We have to know why he couldn't wait to get you in the sack.” Liam looked appalled at Louis just putting his face in his hands.

“Please ignore them. We can totally ditch them, like definitely. I can, we can get coffee like a proper date and everything.” He smiles and covers Harry’s mouth with his hand and ignores Louis’ laugh.

I couldn't possibly say no to that, I mean look at that freaking face. there is no way i could ever deny this man anything, ever. He could ask me to never eat Nando's again and i would do it because he asked. Though it would be like asking me to cut my arm off, actually i'd rather cut my arm off. I text Zayn a quick "holy shit my life." with a pic of Liam i tried to be subtle about taking and failed miserably.

“Well you already got me coffee, I don't know about more caffeine but I would be up for hanging out.” We do this awkward smiling thing and kind of shuffle about while Harry and Louis watch us with these stupid ass grins on their face like they have won the god damn lottery.

He looks like I just made his mother fucking life. I hope to god this guy doesn't realize how easily he wrapped me around his finger with that smile and a muffin served with far too sugary for morning coffee.

 

Liam Payne

 

When I woke up it looked like Niall would be out for a while, it seemed like a good idea to bring back coffee. There was nothing in this dang hotel anyways. I slipped out of the bed as quietly as I could without waking him up. Before I left I took the time to take a look at the sweet little Irish lad in my bed. Bringing strangers home was never really my thing, none of ours really. Something about Niall though, last night I could not get enough of him.

From the moment I saw him walk into that bar last night I was hooked. He had his arm around some dark skinned boy who looked like he just walked off a photo shoot, all leather jacket and dark eyes. It hit me hard to see them, standing together they looked like a freaking magazine, Niall all blond hair, pale skin and wide smile next to this definition of tall dark and handsome. I thought it was a gift from god when a pretty girl walked up and kissed Mr. Leather Jacket and dragged him away to dance. When Niall had walked up to the bar to order something I never caught the name of I paid the bartender before he could even reach for his wallett. He gave me a 100 watt smile and with the thickest Irish accent I have ever heard said

"Hi I'm Niall and you just bought yer self a dance."

That's all it took and I was sucked into everything that is Niall James Horan.

When we danced he had this way of moving that was so adorably awkward and sure that I couldn't decide to laugh or kiss him, so i did both. I spent hours dancing and drinking the night away with him, staying in that bar long after his friend and mine had waved off. By the time we stumbled out into the night we were both drunk, for me it was still a new strange thing but Niall seemed to know about it.

Out of nowhere on the way back he pulled me down this alley and pushed me against the wall standing between my legs and kissing me good and hard albeit a bit sloppily on both our ends. It was strange, the last boy, and only, I kissed had been years ago when I was 15 in the back of a theater by a boy I never saw again. It was new and different and I wasn't sure what to do with my hands so i just tangled them in his hair as he pushed closer. Where girls were all soft skin and curves, Niall was callused hands and hard muscle. I liked how he pushed into me and took control.

I couldn't get enough of him we pulled and touched and kissed and groped all over eachother the whole way back to my hotel, stopping at random intervals for Niall to push me against the nearest surface and show me what it was like to kiss and body full of muscle. At one point in my room lifting my legs around his waist and pushing me against the door as we through clothes off like they were burning us.

We spent the night together. Eliciting sounds and words from one another neither of us thought would ever come out.

When I figured that he thought I wanted him to leave I deemed it my job to make him know that he wouldn't get rid of me that quick, that I planned to make him crazy about me. There is no way I could let that snowflake go without giving it a shot I mean look at him.

 

 

 

 


	2. Parties

 

Liam Payne

 

I knew that I had to make this day the best one Niall had ever had

I took Niall to get breakfast at his favorite diner. This tiny little hidden away place where people rarely knew who he was and didn’t care if they did. Niall made these obscene sounds while eating and loudly told the kitchen workers that they were gods and he loved them and if any of them were looking for a husband he volunteered. They gave him extra food to take home. He kissed the waitresses cheek on the way out and said he would be back!

“Food will win me over every time. Like if you can cook, well you're screwed because you’ll have to kill me to get rid of me!” Niall smiled up at me and I could feel my heart melt for him.

“Well I don’t want you dead! Where to next?” Niall grabbed my hand gave me a wicked smirk and darted off across the street without even a second glance. In downtown New York traffic!

“Are you insane?” I laughed when we magically ended safely on the other side of the street. Niall just kept on smiling and laughing and dragged me towards his destination, a toy store. Niall’s eyes lit up like they were a freaking kid at christmas.

“You will have to keep reminding me that I am infact here to get a gift for me little sis’s birthday and not to spend my entire paycheck on things Zayn will just glare at me for bringing home with me.” Niall was practically vibrating where he stood with excitement.

We spent an hour in that store with Niall running around like crazy and never finding anything that was good enough for his sister. She was 13 now, he wanted to get her something good. At 13 HE still wanted toys why wouldn’t she. Naturally Niall had no clue what went on in the head of a 13 year old girl having gone to an all boys boarding school in Ireland till he graduated last year.  I just listened and smiled and laughed along with him as he practically told me his life story all while making these stupidly cute frustrated noises and faces.

“Ugh! What am i going to do! I am the world’s WORST big brother! What am I going to do! She is going to hate me. I suck! UGh this is terrible!”  Niall started doing these over exaggerated hand flailing motions and going on and on about how terrible he was.

“Well first the fact that you are worried means you couldn't possibly be the worst big brother ever. Second when is the party.” He gave me a shy little smile and adjusted his now rumpled clothing.

"Today, ha, ha.” He awkwardly laughed and shuffled his feet.

“Zayn already has his present for her. It is probably wayyyy better than anything I could think of because he probably got help from Perrie. Shes a girl so she would know what to do! I have no clue! like ugh this is terrible! I am the worst!.”  He started up again so i threw my arm over his shoulder to hold him still.

“I have a plan.” He gave me this dumbfounded look like I was crazy.

“Niall I am in the business of teen girls. I have you covered. You are going to get her One Direction for her birthday.” I smirked at him.

“You're like a damn knight or some shit! You are the best!!!”

I called the boys up and told them where to meet us, Niall was grinning like a madman and kept say that Zayn would finally lose this year and Niall would get her the better gift! The last hour we had before he had to be at his mother’s place we spent walking through the streets and just learning random bits about one another. Like Niall wanted to be a music producer and Liam has been thinking of getting his own flat.

We talked about past relationships, Niall was gay, had always been gay. Though had kissed a girl or two. I told him about my history. I told him about my Mom and sisters back home. He told me about his sister and his parents. Things about him, things that had happened to him.

  
  


Niall Horan

  


When we get to me mum’s place I walk through the front door and rush Liam away from the girls. I manage to maneuver him through the house keeping him from the sight of those nosy little teen girls. He just smiles and laughs when I shove him into a closet when some of them walk by. I will not have it be ruined by their little squeels! This is the best damn present ever!

“I don’t want them to know yet. You are like, like, you should see her room is all i'm saying. “ He smiles at me and kiss his cheek.

“Oi wait here. I’ll tell ya when ya can come down. Lemme know when the lads get here.” I leave him in my room and run out to hug Lydia

“So I am about to make you literally the coolest person in your school with your birthday gift. Honestly there will be nothing better. Ever. I can never top what I am about to do. Zayn couldn’t even top this.” I smile and hug her.

“Where the bloody hell have you been dick wad!” Zayn comes storming up to Niall checking him over to make sure he is in one piece.

 

“SHHHHH. There is children!” Perrie admonishes Zayn then turns her death  glare on to Niall.

 

“And you better have a good reason for making Zayn worry like that!” I give her my best innocent face possible.

“Come with me and I’ll show you exactly why i was a little too busy to even think right!” I grab Zayn by the hand he grabs Perrie and I drag them up to me old room.

When we come in Liam is looking at the Pictures scattered all overs among school awards and sports trophies. Perrie just kind of stares at him like she is going crazy. All open mouthed and slow blinks. Zayn on the other hand is looking at Liam like he just murdered his dog. Liam just smiles and stands there as he is scrutinized.

“Well last night I went home with this lovely gentleman and today he solved my dilemma of what to get Lydia! I got her One Direction! Like I should get the best big brother award! Because i am amaz-” I got cut of by someone yelling down stair.

“I AM LOUIS TOMLINSON AND I WAS TOLD TO BE HERE DAMN IT!” Liam rolls his eyes and heads for the door to go rain in his bandmate.

Insert the loud squeals of teen girls!

“Nooooo. It’s ruined.”

“You got me One Direction?!?!?!” Lydia practically takes me to the floor when she hugs me.

“You were right there is no topping this. You win the best brother award. The best present award. Ugh you win all the awards.” The look on her face is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

“Niall, didn’t recognise you fully clothed and all.” Louis that cheeky little bastard.

“Niall what is he talking about. How did you get these boys here. Niall how do you even know them?” This is not good so not good. I could feel my eyes widen and mouth go slack.

  


Liam Payne

  


“Oh yeah lad was running about our hotel this morning in nothin’ but our boy Liam’s boxers looking for the clothes Liam threw off him last-” Niall’s friend through his hand over Louis’ mouth before he could go there. He glared daggers at him, looking like murder.

“Mum, Mum I can explain. It’s, it’s not. I’m not...” He couldn’t get his words to work. His sister was giving him this sympathetic look and suddenly it clicked in my head. Niall’s parents had no idea he was gay and Louis had just outed him.

Louis had caught on before me and had the decency to look ashamed, which for Lou was a rare thing. But he knew what it was like to be outed like that. Without your say.

“Why? How could you do this to me. What would your father say. Make it stop Niall.” His mother was getting hysterical and Niall lead her inside and shook his head when Zayn tried to follow.

“I should hit you right now. I should beat your ass.” Zayn gave Louis the most terrifying look I had seen in my life. Perrie put her hand on his shoulder and he visibly relaxed.

“I won't because you had no idea what you were doing, but just know you deserve a good punch in the face. Now go hang with the girls so they will forget that you just outed the birthday girls brother.”

  


Niall Horan

  


Mom calmed down after a bit. Kept asking if I ever tried liking girls. In the end she just quietly nodded and went outside to take part in Lydia’s birthday. Taking pictures like crazy. Giving me a kiss on the cheek with a sad smile as I left. She would be okay, Dad would've hated it but Mom will be alright.

Liam walked me back to Zayn and I’s place and left me with a kiss and a promise to text. Which I received about 2 seconds after closing my door.

**Author's Note:**

> First AO3 fic, and First One Direction fic


End file.
